


Diamond Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Yellow Diamond and Vidalia's daughter worked with Peridot, Malachite, and Bismuth for Homeworld?





	1. Diamond Glow

Meredith Loignon spoke loudly to the crowd at her graduation ceremony as she gave her valedictorian speech. "And you know how I got here? Hard work! And you know why I'm so happy? Hard work! And you know why you're even seeing me here? Hard work! That's the secret!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. Then, the yellow rhombus-shaped gem that had adorned her upper chest her entire life started glowing. Meredith screamed, covered it, and ran off to her house. She shouted at Vidalia, "So, mom, are you ready to explain this thing yet? It just started glowing!"

"All right, I guess you're ready now. You know how Onion and Sour Cream have different fathers?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I didn't meet Marty yet when you were born. Your other parent was a being from space called a Gem. That's all you need to know."

"Oh... Why did you lie to me?!"

"It's for your own safety! Don't bug me for any more answers, because you're not getting any!"

"Well, I'm going to go out and find that Gem no matter what!" Meredith zoomed out of the house and slammed the door. "Let's see, if I were a Gem, where would I be?" She thought that space beings wouldn't spend much time at the Big Donut, since they probably didn't have donuts on their planet. Funland Arcade was also unlikely. Maybe near the weird rock structure on the beach? Vidalia had always told her it was just a natural formation, but Meredith got the urge to find out more.

The stony figure carved into the cliff resembled a kind of woman, with two four-eyed faces on either side of its head, a pointy nose in the middle with a rounded triangle above it, strings of what looked like hardened lava hanging down from it, six long arms, a spiraling depression in its chest with a rhombus above it, and the body plan of a centaur. 

And in the middle was a door.

Meredith decided to enter. Inside the room was crawling with weird green bugs. They were segmented with large jaws, looking like a centipede-beetle combo, and they spit acid. As Meredith dodged the acid, three figures rushed in.

One was a small, peridot-green person with triangular hair and robotic limbs, who sliced the bugs with throwing stars. Another was also green, though more malachite than peridot, and looked like a weird centaur with four eyes. That one crushed some bugs with its hands that were also feet. The last was grayish blue with rainbow hair and what looked like a piece of bismuth in the chest area, and smashed them with hammer-like hands.

"What are you and what are you doing?" shouted Meredith. "Be nice to them!"

"Get out! This is not for you!" commanded the rainbow-haired one.

"Besides, they're not real. They don't have gems," said the little green one.

"Gems, you say?" Meredith pulled down her neckline to reveal her gem.

The centaur formed a diamond shape using fingers. "You're Yellow Diamond's daughter!"

"My diamond!" chirped the little green Gem.'

"So that's why my middle name was Diamond..."

"We'll tell you more after we deal with this problem!" said the rainbow-haired one.

The Gems left the room. They noticed a larger version of the bugs they had seen, crawling up the cliff face. "Nephrite!" shouted the centaur-like Gem. "Will you help us?"

Nephrite responded by spitting acid, its green eyeball staring back at them. As Meredith avoided the acid, her gem lit up.

A wave of electricity shot from it and reduced Nephrite to her gem.

"Great job, Yellow Diamond's daughter!" shouted the little green Gem. "What did she name you?"

"I'm Meredith."

"I'm Peridot, and these are Malachite and Bismuth."

"So... what do you do?"

"We recruit corrupted Gem monsters to help us, the Adamant Gems. All the better to get them away from the bad Gems!" said Bismuth.

"Can I... join you?"

"Sure! You are a Diamond, after all," said Malachite.

Bismuth shrugged. "Malachite's word is final."

"All right! I'm an Adamant Gem now!" Meredith formed a diamond shape with her fingers. "I'll let my family know right away!"

Meredith started off towards her house. She announced to Vidalia, "I found more Gems! And I'm going to join them to help other Gems!"

"Well, I guess since you're grown, that's okay. Just don't expect me to pay for your expensive lifestyle anymore."

Her eyes sparkled in a diamond shape, and she returned to the temple.


	2. Wave-Motion Cannon

After hanging out on Beach Citywalk, Meredith checked her phone. She noticed that it was almost 18:00, as in almost time for her favorite quiz show, A&Q. Meredith ran towards the temple to catch the show, but over the ocean, there hovered a glowing eye with a star-shaped pupil.

  
Oh, well. Meredith loved A&Q, but figuring out what was behind the eyeball was a priority.

  
She opened the door to the temple. "What's that in the sky?" she asked.

  
"Oh, I've seen one of those before. It's a starry eye, sent by other Gems to watch us," said Bismuth.

  
"Do you know how to get rid of it?"

  
"Malachite's trying."

  
Meredith walked out onto the beach, noticing Malachite lifting Peridot up, then chucking her at the eyeball.

  
"What are you doing with Peridot?"

  
"I'm trying to win, of course!"

  
"She doesn't seem to be making a dent."

  
"Well, at least those other Gems are getting disinformation!"

  
"Ooh, smart thinking."

  
Peridot swam back to shore, then chirped, "Just keep throwing me! I love how I feel in your hands!"

  
Malachite shrugged and tossed Peridot again.

  
"Oh well, I'll just use my lightning," said Meredith, stroking her gem.

  
"Lightning! That's it!" Bismuth shouted.

  
Meredith strained to try to get it to work, but it didn't.

  
"I guess I'm not trained enough."

  
"I have another plan. Let's go to my forge and see if Yellow Diamond left one of her wave-motion cannons there."

  
Bismuth and Meredith walked into her forge, which was inside the temple, and Meredith dove into a stockpile of weapons. She dug through spare limb enhancers for Peridot, alternate helmets that were Malachite-sized, and swords of every sort.

  
"What's that?" Meredith lifted something that looked like a harpoon gun, emblazoned with a bright red diamond.

  
"Huh? That's for me!" Bismuth snatched the weapon and threw it aside.

  
Finally, towards the back of the pile, Meredith found a bright yellow cone-shaped cannon, with plate-like rings around it.

  
"You found it! Now we have to get it out." Bismuth pushed the cannon towards the beach.

  
"Yellow Diamond seems important to you. Where is she?" asked Meredith.

  
"She's back on our Homeworld," said Bismuth. "Official Bismuth, as I say."

  
"Will I be able to see her one day?"

  
"I don't know. The other Diamonds don't take too kindly to meatballs like you!"

  
"Hey!"

  
"But ol' Yellow, she would always tell us, even the worst of life should exist!"

  
When she made it back to the beach, the eye had gotten closer, and wind blew across the beach. Meredith tilted the cannon towards it, and looked for a way to turn it on. "No!" she shouted, as she found none. Meredith tried activating it with her gem, but that didn't work either.

  
"I guess I'm just a silly little meatball after all."

  
"Don't worry!" said Malachite. "Yellow Diamond would always tell me something when I was sad about being an unstable-"

  
"Right! What my other mom said! Even the worst of life should exist!"

  
Suddenly, the cannon lit up with a golden glow. Its rings blazed with light. Then, a bolt of lightning shot from the tip. It expanded into a wide ray of light, with the silhouette of a tall Gem inside it.  
The ray hit the starry eye in its pupil, and shattered it into pieces.

  
"Now no one will try to mess with us," said Peridot.

  
"For now," said Bismuth.

  
"What will we do with the damage?" Meredith looked around, seeing the beach having been disheveled by the wind.

  
"Nothing," replied Peridot.


	3. Celestial Backpack

Meredith came back to her family's house. "I forgot something!" she said.

"Let me guess, you forgot your entire wallet." Vidalia frowned.

"No! Just my celestial backpack!"

"But isn't your wallet in your backpack?"

"..."

Meredith picked up her favorite backpack from her room. It had a cloud pocket, a rainbow pocket, and a unicorn pocket, which were three of her favorite things. She looked through her room for items to take back to the temple with her.

After filling up the backpack, Meredith returned to the temple. "What's that on your back?" laughed Malachite.

"It's just my celestial backpack! I got so many things inside it!"

"Well, you better have room for more, because we're going on a mission today," said Bismuth.

"Mission? I can't wait!"

"See, there's this building called the Lunar Sea Spire. It used to be a bustling hub for all kinds of Gems, until they were chased away."

"But what chased them away?"

"That's not your Bismuth for now. We need to put the moon goddess statue on it during a full moon, or it will fall to pieces."

"Sounds easy." Meredith unzipped her rainbow pocket and put the statue in it.

They set off towards the warp pad. "This is your first time warping," said Bismuth. "Be extra careful!"

Meredith crossed her arms until the warp finished. They arrived at the Lunar Sea Spire, and started climbing it. They then got to a crevice.

"Hold onto my limb enhancer and I'll float you across!"

Malachite clung to Peridot's leg, but Bismuth objected. "You're too heavy!"

Then, Meredith reached into her backpack and pulled out a multi-colored quilt. "I got this." She tied it into a rope and the Gems swung across the crevice.

"Well done, Meredith!" encouraged Bismuth.

Then, they noticed a swarm of crystal shrimp.

"These are dangerous, but I've no idea how to get past without crushing them," said Malachite.

"We just have to distract them," said Peridot. "I'll use my screen!" Peridot formed her fingers into a screen.

Meredith then pulled a ball of clay out of her backpack. "I think they'll like this better." She threw it to the side.

The shrimp scrambled towards the clay scent and gobbled the clay up.

"Well, there goes my clay."

"But your method worked when my screen didn't! You have true potential," said Peridot.

They then saw a river current forming into a waterfall. Meredith pulled a swan innertube from her backpack and inflated it. But when she threw it into the water, it was swept away.

Malachite then lifted the water, and they walked across.

Finally, they made it to the top. The moon was approaching the lunar pedestal.

"So, what are you waiting for?" asked Malachite.

Meredith reached into her backpack and pulled out the statue. She noticed something was off when she felt it. "No!"

"What?" asked the other Gems.

Meredith removed the statue, showing it was covered in a sticky brown coating. "My soda must have burst in the backpack!"

"I'm sure the moon will accept it. After all, it's still a moon goddess, right?" Bismuth winked.

"Yeah..." Meredith placed the statue on the pedestal, and the light of the moon lifted it up. The Lunar Sea Spire then started turning sticky and brown, but restored. When they returned to the waterfall, they saw that it now produced soda.

"Free soda!" shouted Meredith, dunking her face in the drink. Peridot followed suit, then spit the soda out. "Why did you spit it?"

"Can't drink."

"Does that go for all Gems?"

"Nah. Other Gems shapeshift to drink, but I can't."

"Well, your mistake turned into something great," said Bismuth.

"I beg to differ. Water is so clean and pure, and soda is... no!" shouted Malachite. "Well, you're still new. I'm not gonna stay mad."


End file.
